The present invention relates to an object characteristics measurement apparatus which includes a surface acoustic wave device which includes an interdigitated electrode that is formed on a piezoelectric substrate and excites a surface acoustic wave and which forms a reaction field in which a measured object is to be loaded between the interdigitated electrode and an end of the piezoelectric substrate in the propagation direction of the surface acoustic wave.